This invention relates to a security device (i.e., a releasably lockable device) and more particularly to an anti-theft device for preventing the pilferage of easily removable peripheral computer equipment (such as a line printer, a video display terminal, and the like), irrespective of whether the computer is remote or nearby.
Because of the rapid advances in the electronics art, and the resultant ready availability of electronics devices (such as computer and computer-related equipment) to even the smallest businesses, theft and burglary of electronically-operated equipment have increased greatly. This is because: firstly, there is a great need for this equipment; secondly, the equipment is small, light in weight, and easily carried away manually; and, thirdly, businesses have known operating hours, and after closing are easily vulnerable to break-ins and to the theft of such items therein.
It is fair and accurate to say that, although there are many prior art anti-theft devices for use with office equipment, none of the known devices are specifically for, or easily useable with, computer-related equipment which must continue to be useable while being protected. Therefore, what is needed in the art, and is not readily available, is a device which will protect easily removable peripheral computer equipment against theft or unauthorized temporary removal, and which will at the same time permit use of the protected equipment.